This invention relates to a system for controlling an object interacting with a user and environment, and particularly to that for controlling an object capable of expressing pseudo-emotions in response to the user or environment by using algorithms, thereby creating behavior highly responsive to the states of the user or environment.
Heretofore, various controlling methods have been available for controlling an object in accordance with a user's demand.
In such controlling methods, normally, the user sets a target value at output which the user wants, and the object is controlled in such a way that the output matches the target value, while feeding the output back to a control system which compares the feedback and the target value to adjust the output. In the above, by feeding the output back to the system to adjust the output, the output of the object to be controlled can approach the target value, thereby achieving control satisfying the user's preference.
The aforesaid target value is set at a value basically satisfying the request by the user who uses the object. In practice, methods of setting a target value include a method of setting an appropriate target value by the user at every time the user uses the object, e.g., setting a temperature of an air conditioner, and a method of setting an appropriate target value by a manufacturer to satisfy a wide range of users when the object is manufactured, e.g., setting parameters of an engine for a vehicle when manufactured.
However, in conventional methods, because a principle goal is to obtain output in accordance with a target value, when the user inputs a target value directly into an object, if an incorrect target value is mistakenly inputted, for example, the object is controlled based on the incorrect target value. Satisfactory results cannot be obtained. In the above, no matter how accurately the air conditioner controls the temperature, i.e., outputs the set target value, the user often must reset the target temperature as the user notices the temperature is not the one the user really wants after the user feels the output temperature controlled by the air conditioner. This is because it is difficult for the user to precisely and numerically find the right temperature, and to input the temperature value into the air conditioner.
Further, when the target value is set in advance by a manufacturer, for example, because the user who uses the object has different characteristics from other users, it is impossible to set in advance a universal target which satisfies all users.
As descried above, in the conventional methods, because the principle goal is to obtain output in accordance with a target value which is set directly by the user or set in advance by the manufacturer, the output is likely to be stable and predictable. However, the output may not be the one the user wants, and may not reflect the user's intent or emotions which are not directly expressed or inputted.
In addition, in the conventional methods, because the principle goal is to obtain output in accordance with a target value, naturally, the output is likely to be predictable. Thus, if such a control system is applied to a toy, for example, behavior of the toy is inevitably restricted to predictable mechanical movement. As a result, the user loses interest in or gets tired of playing with the toy.